Blind Date: 1 GOOD DATE
by Otaku Freak Kiken 88
Summary: You were set up on a date with a YYH character! What will the outcome be?
1. Default Chapter

Blind Date: 1 (GOOD DATE)  
  
By Rachel Dyson  
  
~Text~ = Thoughts  
  
-GROAN-... "What the-..." You glance over at your alarm clock, groan again, and slam your fist upon the snooze button. "...It's... still too... EARLY!..." You try to roll over and curl up in your covers, but you roll the wrong way and fall plainly off the bed. Slowly unraveling yourself from the muddle of black sheets, you stand up and scowl at your bed. "Damn you. Why must you torment me so?" After looking around, you sit on the end of your bed and admire the... MANY, MANY posters and the black background on your walls. You sigh in a content manner. Well, time to hurry and escape! It's almost time for your mom to- (drat, too late!)  
  
"Honey??? Time for lunch!!!" your mother calls from the kitchen. You slept in so late that breakfast was no longer an option. Still too early in your opinion. You smirk and slip on some reasonable clothes: a black shirt, with blue-green flames, and black pants. Typical of your daily wardrobe. You pick up your hairbrush, slowly bringing it through your long, dark hair. Setting it down, you wince as your mother yells, "NOW!!!" "Coming... Coming..." you grumble. Such a normal start to a day off of your normal schedule.  
  
After piling in three sandwiches of your choosing, you belch loudly and smirk. Your mother gasps in disgust, and gives you a look like "Well?" You say, in the most OBVIOUS way, "That was a GOOD one!" Your mother sighs, then tells you to scat. You can plainly see the "closeness" between you two. You walk back to your safe haven, your room, and as you sit on your messy, yet passable, bed, you hear a telephone ring. Shooting up from your bed, you run to the phone, answering it before the second ring could occur. Startling the person on the other line, you say, "Who is it?"  
  
The person replies, "Your friend, DUH! Who else would it be?" You smirk and listen as they tell you some news, jokes, and other humorous details on life. Then they shock you as they say their next words. "I think I got you a date!" You gasp, then groan. "Who is it this time? I hope it doesn't turn out like the LAST ONE you sent me on... That was worse than going on a one-way trip to hell!" Your friend laughs, then says, "No... this one's more your type. TRUST me. I think you'll like him. He's actually... Really cute!" You smile, disguising it within your voice. "So, YOU think he's cute. Hn. I'LL have to see for MYSELF on this one. What's his name?" Your friend giggles, then states, "Well, you'll just have to find that out, too! Oh, and you might be surprised at his stature... He has no clue as to who you are, and is waiting to meet you! He's in the park... By the big fountain. You know where that is, right?" You say, now excitedly, "Yes! So, do I go right now?" Your friend sternly says, "Yes. Now, don't get TOO dressed up, okay? He doesn't like that. Well, call me back later and tell me how it goes!" You both say your good-byes and hang up. Somehow, this whole thing sounds promising.  
  
~Not too dressy, ne? Well... I can go with that... I'll just wear this and a little make-up. Not too much.~ You carefully apply some black eye-liner, electric-blue mascara, and a little bit of shiny green eyeshadow. And a touch of dark lipstick... Not too much, either. There. You're ready. But... there's this strange feeling inside of you. Maybe you should bring your switchblade. If not for safety, then for either scaring your date or dazzling 'im. You retrieve it from your dresser drawer, then stuff it into your pocket. Now, time to sneak out...  
  
Using one of MANY already planned methods, you escape from your house. You slowly walk down the street, hoping that this guy is really what you're looking for. Too many bad experiences, too many stories to tell. Better silent than said. You pass by many a people, none looking anything near your liking. Making it to the entrance of the park, you calculate in your mind the time it'll be when you actually get to meet him. About two minutes. A great amount to catch your breath and calm down a bit. Great.  
  
You stroll down the path, passing yet some more pedestrians. Finally, after cooling down, you see the fountain in the distance. A slight mist is wisping from it, moistening all things around it. You walk cautiously up to the area it's in, then look around. ~I wonder if he's here...~ You then hear a slight tip-tup noise behind you, and turn to investigate what source it originated from. In slow-motion, almost like time itself was suspended shortly, you see your date. Or could it just be someone else?  
  
"Hn... who are you?" He questions. You respond, "Well, I'm just looking for someone... He's supposed to be waiting for me here." You were acting like you didn't think it was him. You smirk. He smirks. "I'm waiting for someone myself. I don't know anything about her... except that she supposedly is 'my type'." You turn away and smile. Eh, maybe he caught on? "How about giving me your name?" you ask. He jumped in front of your turned position, like lightning. "... Hiei... and yours?"  
  
You jump. Having no clue of his speed, this brings some curiously new topics of interests to mind. You smirk and casually let out your name. He nods, then looks at you with his blood-red eyes. "Good. Would you care to go anywhere? The park BORES me, other than nearly having no people around." You nod. He then eyes your whole body... with his blood-red eyes. You blush, then bite your finger, trying not to let anything out. He then compliments, "Nice wardrobe. Black. And fire... Hn." His statement then makes you check out his clothes: a long black coat, black pants, and a black muscle shirt underneath. Not mentioning anything ELSE you looked at, you look back at his face and smirk yet again. "It seems as though we match, doesn't it?" He chuckled a second, then said, "Well, I guess you could put it that way. Where would you like to go?" You shrug, then raise your eyebrows once or twice. "You want me to choose?" he asks. You agree. "Hn. How about we see a movie?" You smile in content. You both just stand there, for about a minute or so, with extreme silence. Then he breaks it. "What movie?" You say, " The new Matrix one?" "Sounds... interesting. I guess that'll do." Another long pause follows that, and, finally, someone makes a move. He grabs your hand and jumps, lightning fast, to a nearby theater.  
  
After being sick for about a minute or so, you finally come to your senses. In actual light, since the park was shady, you could really see his face. And you... blushed. Hiei hadn't let go of your hand yet. And you were just standing there, halfway smiling, as you look into his eyes. (Lets just say, YOU LIKE HIM...) "Are you...feeling better? I'm sorry for not warning you... Hn?" You snap out of you daydream, then giggle a second and look down at your hand. You blush, yet again. Hiei notices, then actually... SMILES... "Do you dislike this?" You, apparently, shake your head 'no', then stop blushing. He then leads you into the movie theater, buying both tickets.  
  
You both find a seat on the balcony, where no one else was present. Perfect. You both like solitude. Or, at least, no crowds. Two is just fine... After the movie started, Hiei got up, then tapped your shoulder. "Would you like any refreshments?" You nod, trying not to give away the sound of your grumbling stomach. Hiei then asked, "What would you like?" "Well, some popcorn and a soda would be nice... I would accept a small, if that's what you'd want to buy." He thought for a second, then said, "A large soda and large popcorn. I'll be back." You tug on his sleeve, then question, "What about you?" He looked down at you. "It would be enough, correct?" You realize what he means. "So, we could share?" Hiei takes your hand off of his sleeve, smirks, then says, "Like I said, I'll be back." Then he walks out of the room. You smile. Maybe he likes you back...  
  
He walks to your seat about five minutes later, juggling two large objects in his arms. Handing the soda over to you, he sits back down and sighs. "You may have the first drink if you wish." You do so. This seems to be such a great date so far. He's so... in hatred of admittance, YOUR TYPE. You hand the soda over to him, and switch the items. He already had eaten some of the popcorn, so you dove right in. You both watch the movie together, for a while, at least... After a while, things went by slowly. The popcorn was 3/4 the way empty, and the soda diminished to just ice and watered down remnants.  
  
When it got to some good fighting scenes, both of you were getting into them You, doing some sound effects, and him, doing some small moves, while both of you were still seated. When some calmer parts started up, though... You were intently watching, while he was debating. With himself. You look over at his frustrated face, then poke his shoulder with your index finger. "What's wrong?" He gave you a cute little clueless look, and you giggled. "I... I'm fine. I was just wondering, though... would you accept it if I would just so happen to put my arm around you?" You smile. ~Of course...~ "Sure... why not?" He blushes as he slowly raises his arm and quickly embraces your shoulder. You could tell NOW he likes you! You sigh with such a happy tone that it could have passed for any whistle or birdsong. Okay, that REALLY scared you. You shake it off and try to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
Near the end of it, however, you get just a little bit sleepy. You slowly lower your head and rest it on his shoulder, but still keep your eyes open so you wouldn't be wasting his money. He notices, then sighs as he looks down at you. You could tell he enjoyed that move. He, in a very adorable, yet extremely rare, way, he rested his head on yours and peacefully watched the conclusion to the film. You were happier than you have ever been in your ENTIRE life.  
  
The credits finally came, words passing as music was playing. You two fell asleep, in the same way as before stated. When the louder music came on, though, you both opened your eyes and sat up. He looked over at you, while you fixed your hair and smirked. "-yawn- Would you like to go anywhere else? Or shall I take you home?" You straighten the last strands of your hair and look into his eyes. "I guess... maybe... we could... Go for a walk?" ... "Fine with me." He grabs your hand, leading you out into the bright sunlight. You both squint your eyes and walk into the shady area of the street. "Would you mind going back to the park? There's less people there." "But I thought the park BORES you," you tease, in a flirty way. He holds up your entwined hands, then nudges his shoulder into yours. "But I have you with me. No way I'm going to get bored with you around!" You blush. ~Wow... he's warming up to me! He's... FLIRTING!!!~ "Okay... whatever you want." He holds you tight, then, as fast as last time, he lands right by the fountain, where you two first met.  
  
For some reason, your reaction to his speed this time seems to not agree with whatever you ate... You end up wobbling, falling down, and holding your mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." You turn pale. He kneels beside you, and looks at you again. "Are you okay? I could just take you home..." You suddenly, miraculously, were healed! Actually, his attention seemed to be the right medicine. You felt better as he helped you up, and you leaned on his shoulder for extra support. "No, I'm fine... I feel better now. Thanks..." You smile at eachother for a second, then he grabs your hand and walks you over to the fountain's edge. Hiei takes off his coat and tosses it on the nearby bench. You both sit on the edge of the fountain, and dip you hands in the cool water. Hiei thought he saw something at the bottom of its pool, so he reached down and -SPLASH!- fell in, halfway. You gasp and cover your mouth, and started laughing under your breath. "Are you..." you start, but couldn't finish as he pulled himself up, drenched from the waist up. You busted out laughing. He scowled at you, then asked, "What's so God damn funny?" You, trying to calm down, say, "I'm sorry... but... it was so unexpected!" You started laughing again. He got a little agitated, so he dipped his hand in the water, and splashed it at you. You, of course, stopped laughing, and gasped when it hit you on the chest and lap. "Hey! What'cha do that for?" He chuckled, then looked away. You could see he was playing a game. ~Uh huh... I getcha...~ You cup you hands together, dip them in the water, then toss it at the guy. It didn't make him any wetter, but it sure did get his attention. Pretty soon, this little water tossing game got into an all-out battle. By the end of it, both of you were drenched. You were trying to dry off, and warm up, since it was getting dark out, and you tried making your way towards the sun-bathed bench, but...  
  
Hiei grabbed you, picked you up, then threw you into the pool of water. Luckily, it wasn't too deep, or too shallow. You sit there, frustrated, looking up at a laughing Hiei. "Hah hah hah... laugh it up." you growl. He turned to take your spot on the bench, but you pulled his shirt and made him fall into the pool, all the way this time. You both sat there, scowling at eachother. Your mascara began to run a little, so you washed your face in the water and sat up again. A short pause followed that. Then, unexpectedly, Hiei reached out his hand and smiled. "Truce?" You willingly agree and take his hand. "Truce. Now, I'm getting cold...." Hiei kept the grasp on your hand, and helped you out of the pool of water. He led you over to the bench, and covered you with his coat. "Here... you can wear this for a while. I'll be fine." You smile and accept his offer. "Well, this has been a blast. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Hiei starts to say something, then his eyes become piercing, and he grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the way. A tiny figure races past the both of you, and the tree that was behind where you were just standing, blew up. "Hn..." Hiei grunts. You could sense he was upset. You, too, felt something strange. ~Hm... HEY! Maybe I can use my switchblade!~ You pull it from your wet pocket, concealing it from Hiei.  
  
A figure races past the both of you, and you quickly ready the knife. As soon as you see the figure again, you jab the blade right in its path. WOW! You got it. How'd you do it? Hm... it's a mystery. You both look down to see a lower race of demon. Hiei was pretty much stunned at this point. "I'm... amazed! How were you able to see him?" You shrug. "Sixth sense?" Hiei picked up the pint-sized demon and dangled it in front of you both. 'This thing's been following me all day. Thank you..." He disappeared for a moment, then reappeared without it. You were in a state of shock, since you just now realized what Hiei is. "Are you... a demon?" Hiei grimily nodded. "Yes, but I'm not evil... You don't have to worry about that... Please, don't let that change anything..." You smile, then give him a peck on the cheek. His eyes grew wide, then became calm and comely. He looked into your eyes, then sighed. "You don't mind, then?" You shake your head no, then let out a sneeze. You groan with frustration. "I think I should get you home before you catch a cold..." He held you, tighter this time, and landed about 1/4 of a mile away from your house. You walked, holding hands with him, up until you reached your house. As you walk up the steps to the door...  
  
Hiei kissed your hand, slowly retrieved his coat, then gave you a small hug. "I hope to see you again sometime..." He was about to take off, but you grabbed at his sleeve and tugged him back over to you. "Is that anyway to say good-bye?" Your hand was still on his sleeve, but Hiei pulled it off and held it in his. He looked into your eyes, then smiled. "Hn..." You suddenly felt brave enough, and you made a big move! You began to kiss Hiei, and... he returned it. A few minutes later, you start to shiver. Hiei breaks away, then embraces you and steps back. "You need to dry yourself, and warm up a bit... Well, I'll contact you later... Oh, and, thank you. I was unsure if you felt that way yet... You kiss well." After a wink and one last kiss on the cheek, Hiei disappears into the night. You walk in your house, sneaking past your mom again, and slowly make it to your room. Well, maybe you should start trusting your fiends more. This date wasn't bad. Actually, it was probably the best blind date you ever went on. Demon, or no demon, that guy was something else. (And REALLY HOT, TOO!!!)  
  
~*~ End ~*~  
  
The bad date is coming up next! Please review and tell me what you think! Should I do any more of these?  
  
-Otaku Freak Kiken 


	2. Blind Date: 1 BAD DATE

Blind Date: 1 (BAD DATE)  
  
By Rachel Dyson  
  
~Text~ = Thoughts  
  
Your eyes burst open, you glance over at your alarm clock, and you squeal with bounds of joy. "Yeay!!! Time to start the day off right! 5:30 A.M.!" You jump off of your bed after doing a "happy dance", and you bolt into the kitchen before your mother could even open her mouth. You place yourself at the table, smiling ear to ear. Your mother shakes her head in shame. "You took your pill, right?" You grin even more, and shake your head very slowly, then in a hyper-speed motion. Your mother sighs. "You better take it. Your friend's coming over around nine." She then places a plate, stacked up with about 11 pancakes, in front of you. Without hesitation, you dive your face right into it. ~Why did I even bring this tortured soul into existence?~ your mother thinks. Tortured? Nay! Nay I say! You're too busy being HAPPY to be tortured!  
  
After completing three plates of the amount earlier stated, you slightly burp in a lady-like manner, and then say, "Excuse me... Hee-hee!" You bolt back into your room, and, hesitantly, you pick up the bottle of pills you were asked to take. Many a time, you were asked to take them ALL AT ONCE. Oh well, you don't "do" dares. You rattle the bottle, then smile. You seem to like that noise... a little TOO much. You jump up on top of your smiley-faced covered, rainbow-y colored, TOO-HAPPY-TO-BE-TORTURED, bed. Jumping up and down, rattling the bottle, you are apparently in your "happy place".  
  
Five minutes later, your happy place diminishes. Your mother yelled for you to stop, because the noise, oh, the unbearable noise, was getting to her. Darn... and you were thinking about joining a band or something with your talent. You put the bottle down, still refusing to pop a pill, and look into your mirror. Hee-hee! You see yourself, blonde hair all messed up, and still in your smiley-faced covered, rainbow-y colored, TOO-HAPPY-TO-BE-TORTURED, p.j.'s. Hah! You take your brush, run it through your shoulder-length hair, and happily hum a tune to yourself. Then, without your mother's consent, you take out a king-sized Hershey bar. A small burst of sugar and caffeine won't hurt you, right?  
  
WRONG!!! Hee-hee! By the time your friend knocked on your door, you were so buzzed on a sugar high that even being shot in the head would make you die of laughter. -Sigh- Oh well. You opened the door, saw your friend, and gave them a HUGE hug. "Nice... to... see you... TOO???" replies your friend to your greeting. You laugh and let them in. Now sitting in your room, which still scares your friend to this day (EVIL SMILEY FACES!!!), you both are chatting. Finally, after an hour of just listening to your jabbering, your friend stops you and says, "Okay... yeah... NICE. Now, listen... there's this one guy. He's kind of scary, dark, and mysterious. He seems nice, but... I'm not too sure. Well, anyways, he's looking for a date. I said I know someone, but they might not be what you're looking for. He didn't care, as long as they don't annoy him. I told him that might be a possibility, but only if they ate 33 pancakes and a Hershey bar." You smirk, then giggle. ~Hah!~ "Oh, and if they didn't take their 'pill'. That's what I told him. Whatcha think?" You nod your head, then squeal with boundless joy. Your friend gets the message. You'll go. But... maybe you SHOULD have taken that pill...  
  
Well, your friend left. They couldn't take your room any longer. You remember that they said to meet him by the beach... and that he's already there. You dress in your smiley-faced covered, rainbow-y colored, TOO-HAPPY-TO-BE-TORTURED, two-pieced swimsuit. After putting on a shirt and a pair of jeans, you beg your mom for permission to go to the beach. She agreed, as long as you had someone with, and a floaty, just in case. You agreed, but left the floaty at home. You headed out the door...  
  
The beach was only 10 minutes away, so you walked there in no time. Strolling up to the gate, you walk trough it and see no one around. ~Where did everybody go?~ You turn, and THERE! Right behind you, is your date. You're POSITIVE it's him. Well, at least you THINK so. You open your arms, and squeeze the poor guy to death. "Will...-gasp-... you PLEASE... -gasp gasp-... UNHAND ME???" You let him go, and he staggers for a second or two while taking deep breaths. "Who are you???" You sing your name, and he nods with a questionable face. "Uh-huh... Hn. I'm Hiei. I suppose you're my 'date'." You jump up and down, then stop when he shakes his head. "You don't like that?" He vigorously shook his head and went to sit on a nearby bench. You sit right next to him, and poked his shoulder numerous times. He finally sighed, then said, "What? What do you want?" You shrug and go back to the poking. 'I must know this... Did you eat anything today?" You nod. "Yup! 33 pancakes and a Hershey bar! Oh, but don't tell my mom that! She'll MAKE me take my pill!" A short pause follows. "You DIDN'T take your pill, DID you?" You shake your head no and smile. "I must be going, then..." He gets up, but you pull on his black coat and yank him down so hard he falls on top of you. "Where do you think YOU'RE going? Huh?" He squirms to get up, after recovering from your sudden move. "I need to go! Woman, you scare me!" You refuse. "No! You're my date, so you stay with me till I say so!" Not trying to be mean, but POOR HIEI! (Don't hurt me!) Well, Hiei, in a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence, whimpered! He sat up, in a pouty attitude, and grumbled as he sat there, staring at you.  
  
You, on the other hand, were in your "happy place". Since this was the first date you've been on, ever, this was a totally new and exciting experience. You got up, then pulled on his arm and dragged him over to a concession stand. He was clawing the ground all the way there. You couldn't tell that this was worse than HELL for him. You were in your own little world at this point. He reluctantly bought you a bottle of water, and was dragged back over to the bench. You glugged it down, then hugged him again. Actually, it was more of another SQUEEZE. Yeah. He squirmed in your grasp, and gasped occasionally. You decided to let go, since he was turning a pretty purple color. Your friend always reminded you that squeezing people until they're purple equals no more friend. Or boyfriend, in this case. He slowly tried to get up, but remembered your reaction to doing that before, so he sat back down. "May I PLEASE leave?" You shook your head "no". "You stay with ME! Now, let's go SWIMMING!!!" You grabbed his arm, dragging him while you skip to the shoreline. Yet again, he was clawing the ground all the way. "Now, please stop this nonsense! I refuse to swim!" You took off your clothes, revealing your (before stated) swimsuit. Hiei groaned and put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Why? WHY didn't I listen to your friend? She warned me about you... I should have taken her advice..."  
  
You jump in the water, splashing some at Hiei. Hiei growled and tried to control his anger. "I really want to leave now." You purposely make a huge splash, and Hiei gets soaked. He then flashes his eyes red, and jumps into the water. He starts running after you, all the while, you start running away with a giddy laugh. He finally catches you, and he strangles you and holds you under the water. For a few minutes. While evilly cackling. (I think he snapped)  
  
You, still under the water, were enjoying the attention. Hiei was still holding you under, but then thought ~Wait a second... isn't it wrong to mess with the crazies? Dammit! Why???~ He then let you come back up to the surface, and walked away. You stood up, disappointed, and pointed at him as he walked out of the water. "Hey! Come back here!!!" Hiei froze. "You want me to kill you, don't you?" You laugh. "Well, I guess you could leave... if you take me home first!!!" Hiei turned around, groaned, then reluctantly nodded. "Fine. I'll do it."  
  
You ran out of the water, jumping at Hiei. Hiei dodged your move, but made sure you didn't fall. You grabbed your clothes, put them on, then linked arms with a stressed out Hiei. Hiei sluggishly walked you out of the beach area, then down the street to your house. It wasn't even lunchtime yet, so the sun was still rising to overhead. About five minutes away from your house, your sugar rush comes to a crash-and-burn termination. You started off with a smile, but then it gradually diminished into a grim-looking stare. Hiei looked over at you, then his eyes grew wide when he saw your face. "What's the matter?" You look over at him, then look forward again. "Nothing." Hiei smirks. "What happened to your 'giddiness'? You seem so... DEPRESSED!" You sigh, then smirk. "No sugar rush. I'm low on fuel." Hiei nods in agreement, then smiles. "I feel like I like this side of you BETTER... Are you like this often?" You then state, monotone, "Hardly." He frowns, but still keeps his pace up with yours.  
  
Finally, you reach your house. Your mother was already outside, waiting for you. "Why didn't you bring your floaty?" You shrug. "You didn't take your pill, either! Here! Take it, now." She held out the pill, and you took it and swallowed it. Hiei just stood there, speechless. All of a sudden, your mood grows more solemn. You look down at your clothes, then moan. "What am I WEARING?" You run into the house, change, then come back out. You were wearing a black tank-top, and black shorts. Your hair was tied back, and your face was expressionless. Hiei smiled. "So, this is what happens when you take your pill..." Your mother went inside. You closed the door, then sat down on the step. "I HATE being HYPER..." Hiei was... still smiling. "Would you mind doing something again? If you take your pill?" You looked over at him, scowling. "You're too... MEAN. I don't like you." "What? I'M mean? I wouldn't be talking!" "Then don't." Hiei got frustrated, so he walked away. You yelled after him, "Bye-bye now! Jerk!" Hiei stopped, unsheathed his sword, then came at you. You stood up, and didn't even move. Hiei stopped just before the katana would have sliced through you, and looked at you. "I can't do it. It's not right to mess with the crazies." He sheathed it again and walked a few steps away. You wave at him, then turn slowly to enter your house. "It's okay. Everyone says that. Even my mom." "Did she drop you on your head or something?" "Yesterday." "-faintly chuckling- Seriously?" "No." "Hn... don't expect to hear from me again." You turn to see him, but... he's gone.  
  
~*~End ~*~  
  
Okay... it was fun writing this one, but I don't think it was as good as the GOOD DATE. Please review!  
  
-Otaku Freak Kiken 


End file.
